Begging For It
by bellabambina248
Summary: Allen was raised up by Cross who runs a call house, what will happen when he meets Kanda? BEWARE: Yaoi Spanking, mild BDSM, Yullan, Alternative universe, and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

This is my first ever D. Grey man yaoi fanfic, so i am just testing the airs. I usually write about Naruto, but i couldn't stop thinking about how Allen was so spankable!

Anyway, I only watched 40 ep for reference.

**BEWARE**: Yaoi, Lemon, Spanking, mild BDSM, Yullan, Alternative universe, and Abuse(with a capital A).

Kanda appears towards the end of the chapter.

**Please review** if you want me to write more, i don't want to write something people wont read.

* * *

He laid there; his legs spread wide open exposing his privates. He felt so defenseless. He struggled not to cry because he didn't want to anger his master, but how can he not cry when the nauseating older fingers traced the insides of his thighs, rubbing the milky silk skin lustily. The old man looked at Allen as if he was a piece of meat… how pitiful.

"Relax boy and let yourself go. Daddy will take care of you," the repulsive geezer said but who was he to call himself 'Daddy' anyway, he was only a man trying to being body pleasuring with his money.

The silver headed boy started trembling when the man's saliva wet his skin. The man nibbled on the supple flesh next to Allen's groin hungrily. _Please stop!_ Allen didn't understand why his master was giving him away cheap to anyone who was willing to pay the price. Why was he losing his virginity to such a man?

"So delicious," the man licked the throbbing pink member forcing Allen to weep harder until he almost choked.

"Please," Allen pleaded.

"Do you like begging, boy? Let me hear you beg more. Beg for me," although the man though Allen was beginning for him, Allen was prayerful to escape. Did this man ever look in the mirror before?

The man leisurely worked his way towards the virgin hole and pressed softy against it with his index finger's pad. Allen couldn't control himself anymore. He felt sick to his stomach from what he has become. He kicked the man away. He didn't mean to hurt the man; still the geezer hit his head on the bed post.

He waited next to the passed out man, baffled and terrified. He was so petrified of what his master would do to him if he finds out that he almost felt like wetting himself.

"Are you okay, mister?" He bent down and stretched his shaking hand to check the man's pulse.

Right then, he heard a voice that man his squeal, "**Allen, you useless idiot**".

"Cross-shishou"

Master Cross shoved Allen out of the way to get to the man.

"I didn't mean to," the pale boy blubbered and whimpered trying to explain. He was so scared that this time will be like the time master gave him the scar on his face. He was never supposed to disobey his master, what should he do now?

"**Shut up**"

The boy complied and waited until his master tended to the rich filthy man. Lucky (as lucky as an abused boy can be), the man wasn't dead. He had a stream on blood running down his forehead when he screamed out how he wanted Cross to punish the boy and show him his place. Cross nodded and said, "I know how I will put back some sense into him".

-----

Allen stood in the corner of the room cold and nude, only his hand covering his limp member. He was waiting for his master to come and punish him for his mistake. He knew he was going to get it and he couldn't help it.

When Marian (Cross) came in, thankfully he didn't not light the fire place. Honestly, Allen was glad that the man didn't have a branding iron or some other torture tool, except of a leather paddle and a whip. He can handle flogging and spanking, but scorching was the worst punishment in his opinion.

The man took a seat over a wooden chair in the middle of the room, and signaled for Allen to come bend over his knee. The boy figured his is getting a warming up spanking, and conformed. He made his way to his master and relaxed his body over the man's lap, while his hand and legs finger tips stretched to touch the ground.

**SLAP**

"One. Thank you, Sir."

Cross used his hand for the first smack, but don't get me wrong; his hand stung more than any paddle would. The prove was already obvious as a pinkish blotch smearing the milky left butt cheek.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** **SMACK SMACK** **SMACK SMACK** **SMACK SMACK**

Ten smacks followed, alternating between the two rear buns, not giving Allen the chance to count. He was howling in pain right now, but he knew better than to talk or lift his legs off the ground, because that would just irritate Cross more.

"How many so far?"

"Eleven, sir," his ass was really starting to feel like it's on fire.

Smack Smack **Smack** **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"How many so far?"

To be honesty, Allen lost count. How can he count while his ass is being attacked mercilessly anyway?

"Thirty?"

"Again, and keep count this time, boy!"

The slaps and smacks kept coming; his hand came down again and again burning a crimson red tan onto the skin. Allen started wiggling but it only made his master switch to the leather paddle.

"You. SLAP. know. SLAP. better. SLAP. then to wiggle. SLAP. boy. **SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP." **

"SORRY SORRY… I won't do-aaah- it again! AHH, please sorry," the boy yelped and moaned stretching back his hand to protect his abused rear.

Yet, Cross restrained the hand pinning it down. He also tucked Allen's legs between his so that he could curb the boy's squirming. Through out, the disciplining hand didn't not miss a second without punishing the boy.

The brutal man halted for a few minutes. He gawked at his piece of art, rubbing the skin and scratching it.

"I hope you are learning your lesson, Allen,"

"I a---m, S----iir," Allen blurted between the sobs.

"You are always forcing me to punish you. Why can't you just obey like Lavi or Linalee?"

When Allen didn't answer, he received a strike, "be-cau-sse I am a u---sless id—ioot wh—ose paren-ts didn't eve-n staa-nd lo-oking in the fa—ce, they lef-t me and you to--ok me in, there-fore you ow--e my soul and body-ii, and I sh-sh-ould be your servant forever," you can't imagine how much it hurt saying those words. Even since he was five, Master Cross taught him how to demean himself as a punishment. He broke him alright!

"Good, Now kneel on the ground, and put your forehead on the ground. That's it… Ass up and out," he stood behind Allen with a cane.

"One---Two---Threeeee---four-five-six-seven-please slow down-nine-aaah-ten-eleven—twelve"

A few more blows left long thin marks of a darker shade of red than the rest of the bottom. Two of them broke the skin, while other just made his skin swell and tender. He was left with a sore rear.

"Stop your crying, and be a man. You are getting off easy because a special client is coming in tomorrow, and I doubt he will like you if your ass is as ugly as your face is. Tomorrow, you will give the man whatever he wants, or else! Don't ever think that you have anything other than your body to offer, boy," He ordered dragging Allen back to the corner for his time out.

-----

The next day, Allen waited on his bed hearing foot steps approaching the door.

_I should just do it with this one, I have to redeem myself or master will punish me and throw me out_, the boy figured.

When the voices were just outside the door, he needled looking beneath him. The door opened and Cross escorted a man in.

"This is Allen, he will take care of anything you want," Cross explained.

Allen didn't lift his eyes up, so he couldn't really see the man or how he responded. He guessed that the man nodded or something cause he couldn't hear a reply. Shortly, he heard the door shut.

"I am yours, please be kind to me," the extent the boy held in his tears was almost brought forth by a miracle.

"You can look up now"

Here he was, a noble looking man; long dark raven hair, dusky eyes, but a slim muscular figure. The man looked filthy rich. Allen jaw almost fell down open.

"I am your servant," the boy might have not noticed it, but his voice was quivering.

"Relax, I have no need for you. Like I would ever sleep with a disease packed money slut like you"

_Well his words weren't as charming as his looks, but at least I don't have to do sexa-(blush/ the boy is bashful!) acts today, _Harsh words didn't hold any value to Allen anymore; he was used to them.

"I just want this business deal to be over with," slightly older young man mumbled to himself, looking dagers at Allen for the suggestive cloths he was wearing, "Why don't you cover yourself, eyesore."

_I must be really ugly for a man to come to such a place and still not want me. He doesn't even want to look at me. _

The boy stumbled and stuttered looking around for something to cover with. However, apparently whore houses don't have spare clothes in rooms, go figure!

Suddenly, a peace of cloth hit him in the face. It felt expensive from the texture of it. It was man's coat.

"Thank you"

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone that we didn't do anything," the raven frowned. He seemed to frown for no reason.

"If you'll excuse me, can I know your name, Sir?"

"I don't excuse you," the aloof man replied throwing back his head and whispering under his breath, "Kanda"

"Thank you, Kanda-sama. I was worried about today"

"Can't you shut up, and spare me the lip service"

"Sorry," the boy stopped talking but then a thought passed his head; what if this was a test? May be he should try to seduce than man, at least to have something to defend himself if Master was really testing him, "so you are here on the business deal?"

_How did Levi say I can seduce a man? Should I let the coat slip off my shoulder? _

He started slipping the coat off his shoulder until his left nipple was exposed. Kanda was staring at the ceiling meanwhile, not giving the seducer the time of time. In fact, he didn't seem to even notice Allen.

"It's none of your business," he hated the way his father did business. You see, his father always believed that you act as if you share the same life style as a potential client or a business partner so that he'd consider you from the 'in' group. That included going to bars if the client or partner did, doing shot out of the stripper's belly button, or going to the whore house for a young piece of ass. 'Pretend' as his dad used to say. Now, he was stuck in the room with a boy, who seems incapable of keeping his clothes off, until his business partner finished his favorite man slut, Levi.

---To be continued---


	2. Chapter 2

**(Not edited. Will be edited soon.)**

"Kanda-sama," Allen gave out a throaty whisper and swallowed, "It's really hot in here, isn't it?"

The comment finally attracted some of Kanda's attention. He eyed the half nude flushing boy, "Is something wrong with your brain? Or are you a sex-holic or something? Stop bothering me with your nonsense".

"Fine," the boy pouted. Sincerely, he felt a bit disappointed and self-conscious; here he was offering his virginity to the guy, and the guy looked more interested in the ceiling!

_What should I do? If Master knew, he would… no, no, NO! I will be able to do it! I just have to pick it up a notch. Now, what else did Lavi say?_

'_Go down on him and suck on the head o-' ahhhh! What am I thinking about! No, I can't do that!_

Kanda sighed as he watched Allen mull things over. The boy looked completely taken aback by his own thoughts! Suddenly, the boy sulked and looked away.

_What's wrong with this boy? Does he have schizophrenia? What's with the mood swings?_Kanda wondered.

It's wasn't a mood swing, in fact, it was Lavi's advice. You see, Cross usually starts sending the boys to work when they turn fifteen, therefore Lavi had three years of experience. However, the fire headed older boy reported everything to his best friend, Allen, as soon as the day was over. Thus, Lavi told him about all sorts of guys; in particular guys who like to be ignored, and guys who liked to be controlled in bed. Allen figured that may be Kanda was one of those guys. He must be right? I guess Allen couldn't have been more wrong, if anything Kanda loved to control and hated the opposite.

After a few minutes of fruitless trying to ignore Kanda, who seemed to enjoy the silence, he gave up, "You really don't want to do anything?"

"I already told you that."

"I don't have any diseases."

"Good for you," Kanda mocked.

"Sorry that I didn't believe you. It is just that everyone who comes here is after the same thing. I am really sorry I bothered you," he felt like such an idiot. Thoughts stormed through his mind about how much of a failure he is; why did he always have to misinterpret situations? Why was he always troubling others with his stupidity and ugliness? He teared up.

"Are you going to cry now?" the voice startled Allen, bringing him back to earth.

"No," He wiped away the tears and faked a smile, but somehow some drops managed to damp his cheek even though he tried so hard to stop them.

"I will still pay. You don't have to cry," _what's with the drama queen? Is he worried about money?_

"I am fine, really, I am okay… something is in my eye," he rubbed his eyes, kneadingly.

The whole thing was making Yuu awfully uncomfortable. When will his stupid partner be done?

He stood up and advanced towards the door; he figured that he can just wait for his partner outside; 45 minutes passed out of the hour he paid for, so no one would suspect that he actually didn't do a thing. When he turned the door knob, he heard the boy let out a small squeal but chose to ignore it.

He marched to the end of the corridor towards the room his partner was in. For the moans and groans he heard, his partner was not going to be out soon. He started walking across the passage leading back to the entrance since he preferred to wait outside, forcing him to pass by Allen's room again.

He didn't even consider taking another look at Allen, but something caught his attention. The voice of the boy's muffled screams, the sound of the belt crack over the boy's skin, and the foul words of an abusive man threatening, "You hideous failure! In my twenty years here, I have never seen a client leave before the end of time! And even you look untouched. I was wrong to think that anyone would ever want you. If you can't work, then I have no use for you-"

That's when Kanda pushed the door open to see Allen in fetal position cornered, and the man swinging the belt over the boy's creamy skin.

"Sorry, Kanda-sama. I will punish the boy, and I will have my best young man ready for you in-"

"Why are you interrupting my time with him?"

"Kanda-sama, I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. I only came out to tell you to cancel the rest of his appointments for the day"

"Oh… consider them canceled," the shocked man left the room instantly.

The older male bent down next to the sobbing Allen, and pulled out the arm that received most of the beating to examine it. He turned it around and noticed the boy flinch… it was hurt pretty badly; the red blotches were already swelling, but mercifully no broken bones.

"Are you okay?"

Allen nodded.

"Does he always beat you?"

Nod Nod

"You should have told me not to leave."

"Yo-ou did-n't look like you w-wanted to sta-iiiy"

_Why does he look so innocent? He is a prostitute, I shouldn't care if his pimp hits him or not,_the aloof man wanted to describe Allen as adorable, but he wouldn't let himself. He was not the type of guy who likes mushy and sappy stuff.

"Dry your face, and turn around face down," Kanda motioned removing articles from his clothing.

_Turn around, face down, and taking off his clothes. Did he change his mind? He is going to take me? At least he is a good person._

"Don't stare at me like that, do as told."

Allen obeyed.

"Do you know how to do push ups?"

"Yes"

Kanda got into the same position as Allen, who seemed stunned by it all. He started pushing his hands up and down, "try to keep up with me".

A few minutes later, Allen was dying for a sip of water. He was panting and making all the nice sounds a man would wish to hear from his lover in bed.

"Why are we exercising?"

"He wanted you all worn out and sweaty, didn't he? Last ten, and then we will do squats."

"Ahhh… but I am tired."

"Would you like me to call him?"

"NO… Thank you for today, I promise you that I will pay you back every cent," it isn't cheap to spend a whole day in a brothel.

"Save it. I didn't do it for you," Kanda jumped up finishing his push up routine, Allen was a bit lagging however. He counted down while the boy finished the last of the push ups.

"Then whyyy -aah when can I stop?" his arms were sore and he was drenched in sweat. Plus, naked push ups could make one very self conscious : P!

"I wouldn't like my business partners to think that I came here and did nothing, would I?"

"You don't strike me like someone who cares about what other people think."

Allen's observation was right on spot. He didn't really give a crap what anyone else thought, but Kanda was required to follow this path because of his dad.

Two hours later, the older male was trying to control his long unruly hair; it's very hard to brush your hair when it's as long as your arm. The younger boy however was sort of passed out on the bed from all the energy he had to exert today. He wasn't used to working out, Hell! Every muscle and tenderloin throbbed like hell! If Cross wanted evidence for sex, more than enough can be found.

Yuu glanced at the drowsy boy one last time before he left the room.

"Al! Al! Wake up! I want to hear all about your first time," the mischievous Lavi shook the sleeping boy out of slumber.

"Let me sleep please," the boy stretched his muscle but was staggered by the pain.

"How was your first time?" the red head slept on top of his best friend playing with his hair.

The best friend bit his lip in response, pulled Lavi down, and whispered "We didn't do anything"

"DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!"

"Lower your voice! Cross-shishou will hear you."

"What do you mean 'didn't do anything'?"

"He didn't want to do anything, so we just exercised."

"But I heard he booked the whole night with you, no? Nothing?"

Nod

"So you are still a…?"

Nod

"Good," Lavi buried his face into Allen's neck. Finally relieved; He was worried about the other boy. Still, he knew that his friend will have to be with another man tomorrow who might not be as kind as the one fate brought today.

"Lavi, no, stop," the red head planted a fast kiss over the boy's plum lips, and continued with butterfly kisses over the eyebrow, forehead, cheeks, and neck.

"Am I not more fit than a stranger to be your first? Relax, you know I would never hurt you," Lavi said taking off his clothes.

_No you're my friend! Don't do this to me pleas- he would be better than a stranger-NO NO what am I thinking! No, he is Lavi!_

XXXX Lime scene cut (but they didn't have sex) XXXX

Sorry for cutting the scene. It is only temporarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

I am really sorry for the delay. I lost some of my insiration (some of you might have also noticed that D. Gray man ep are much harder to find now, so I haven't been watching it lately). Anyway, this is not all of chapter 3, but the rest of it will be posted with chapter 4.

Warning: The beginning of the chapter has some BDSM/ abuse... i tried to keep it to minimum however.

**Please Review**, reviews make my fingers move. I need inspiration!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Allen was back in the dreadful room which he loathed so much. Nevertheless, tonight it was furnished with a new set of equipment; spanking horse, chains were fixed to the walls, and a few other pain gadgets. Enough to say, the room was a sadist heaven. Allen sat on the bed wearing only leather briefs, as well as a collar with a leash tied to the bed post. Cross had already told him that the man he was going to serve tonight had some special interests, and he'd better suck it up. It was only logical that Cross would assign Allen to the most brutal clients, still that wasn't just it. You see, the more eccentric a client's sexual fetishes were, the more self conscious he felt about it, the more his wife or girlfriend (yes, a lot of them were in straight relationships) refused to take any part of it, and the more he was willing to pay to get his urges satisfied. That was why those clients were Cross's most treasured ones. If Allen was to slip, he wasn't going to be easily forgiven.

The door was pushed open and an obese, gorilla hairy, bold, and greasy man in leather entered holding a whip. The boy didn't make a sound as Cross instructed him earlier. At first, the man dragged him to the floor and commanded him to get on all fours. He continued with fisting the silver locks and forcing Allen to kiss his feet as a sign of complete submission. Not to mention, the man loved to humiliate the whore he paid for. Thus he got on Allen's back and rode him like a donkey whipping his ass throughout.

The man's thighs were sweaty; no wonder the boy wanted to throw up. He can handle the weight since the man mostly supported himself, but the shame was going to stay with him forever.

"Do you like that slave?" the greasy man asked.

"Yes, Master," Allen replied.

Cross already instructed the older boys explain to him how to act. Basic rules like don't talk unless spoken to, don't look the master in the eye, and obey every command. He was also told that although some rare customer were concerned about the safety of the host and agreed on a safe word from the start, others weren't so keen on the safety and consensual part of BDSM. Thus, it was more of an abuse session than anything else.

The man continued to gag and blind fold the boy. I will spare you the graphic details of the next few minutes, but Allen's feet and hands were now restrained to the spanking horse. For the rest of the night the man paddled, spanked, caned, and flogged the poor boy. The silver headed boy didn't complain, but wasn't not like he could anyway.

Thankfully for Allen the man didn't do anything that vanilla people (people with no sexual fetishes and kinks) would consider a normal sexual act. In fact, all the clients he had been with for the subsequent week didn't. However, he did experience a lot through out the week; men obsessed with feet, sadists, masochists like the man who asked him to flog him, and the plain 'sit there and let me masturbate to you'.

-----

That one week felt like forever. Plus, he hadn't been very comfortable around Lavi. He knew that his friend accepted the answer he got, but somehow he was feeling awfully guilty. Thoughts about letting his friend take his virginity crowded his mind the more freaks he met with at night. Should he just give it up to the friend who loves him, or wait till some creep stole it away?

"What are you doing, Boy? Stop day dreaming, and go to the room"

"Sorry, Cross-sama."

The boy sighed. One more hellish night to bear through. He opened the door and hopped on to the mattress. Soon enough the door opened.

"Kanda Sama!" Allen couldn't help but smile like a thrilled five year old boy. He felt safe. Finally he didn't have to worry about what kind of perverted stuff the client was into… he was glad even if it only lasted one night.

Yuu almost smirked when he noticed the happy aura emitting from the boy, "Yes."

"You are here!"

"Pointing the obvious?!"

The small built boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I just… didn't expect to see you again."

"Neither did I. but apparently my business partner is a regular here," Kanda hissed. He hated being obligated to humor others for corporate reasons.

Allen nodded understandingly. His heart was still beating too fast for his mind to process everything that was going on. He watched as the taller man undressed, and soon followed him.

"Are we going to exercise this time too?" The silver haired boy asked. Kanda didn't reply but his answer was obvious. The boy sighed; he really needed some rest. He followed the other with his eyes across the room, as he slothfully took the rest of the clothes off trying to postpone the inevitable. He felt a bit guilty for being upset; Kanda was doing it for his sake after all.

"Kanda sama, is your leg alright?" the long haired man walk wasn't as steady as it was last time.

"It's alright, I will be fi-"

"I can help you with that!"

"You don't have to-"

"No, please let me. I will go get some warm water."

Kanda sat on the bed half naked tilting his ankle, and noticing how swollen it was. May be he was pushing himself too far. To be honest, the thought of the other boy kneeling down by his legs was making him uncomfortable. Plus, he wondered by the boy was so giddy to see him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Allen by the door. The boy sounded fearful explaining to his master how the water was for the client. He walked towards the door, and opened it. His glare was enough to get Cross off Allen's back.

Allen placed the plastic container right infront of Kanda's feet. Yuu hesitated before dipping his sore limb into the warm water, but the silver haired boy's smile encouraged him.

The boy jolted out for a second and came with a fist full of salt. He sprinkled the scatter into the water.

"What is this?"

"It's a trade secret," the boy grinned, winking.

The boy took a foot into his hands, and gently twisted it left and right. He smoothly pulled the heel with one hand while pushing away the toes with the other. Kanda watched him closely as he felt tension escape from his body.

"I probably shouldn't try to move this one," Allen motioned when it was the swollen feet's turn. He pressed against the puffy flesh, forcing the older man to gasp. It wasn't bad type of pain however… it was the relieve one.

"A lot of tension…"

"…"

"You should take it easy sometimes. Its bad for you to keep pressuring yourself," The long haired man's eyebrow rose. How the hell did Allen know was he was just thinking!

"What's that on your back?" He pointed at a faded belt lash, "Is he beating you again?"

"Master Cross? Well, he wasn't the one who left those marks…"

"Must be a client then," although the statement sounded innocent, it carried a lot of contempt. There was no denying it; Kanda loathed Allen's job.

"Yeah…" The poor boy felt a knife slice through his heart, yet shrugged it off, "A lot of strange men come here. Just yesterday, a sixty year old man came and started crying. His wife died a few months ago, and all his children live out of town. Do you believe they never visit?! So he just felt lonely… There was this other man whose wife pushes around all the time, so he told me to act as if I am her… he is the one who left those marks… I feel sorry for him being in such a loveless relationship-"

Kanda rolled his eye for the tenth time. The boy was going on and on and on and on... "Are you done with the massage?"

"Yeah… did I talk too much? Sometimes I do that… I think I hang out with Lavi way too much-I am doing it again, aren't I?! Sorry."

Kanda took his feet out of the water, and waved them trying to get the water off. Accidentally, the water splashed across Allen's face. The boy looked miserable. He gave out a pained smile, and occupied himself with the towel at hand.

"I…I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine even if you meant to. Why don't you lie down and let me massage your back?"

-----To be continued -----


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the delay.

I originally planned for editing the grammar of the first three chapters before posting this one tonight. However, I am really tried, so I will be correction them tomorrow instead.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

The dark haired young man would have refused the gesture from anyone else. However, since he was feeling guilty for splashing the water all over Allen's face, he gave in.

He lied on his stomach, as Allen dug his finger pads into the nude back. "Kanda-sama, I know it wasn't you intention, but thank you for coming here tonight."

"Hn… Why is that?" The boy's hands felt as soft as a baby's. The supple skin rubbed against Yuu's strained muscles, swaying the stubborn physique to loosen up.

"I- I needed the break," The silver haired boy smiled.

Yuu frowned. He wasn't fond of people who victimized themselves. If the boy was really unhappy with his job, he should just leave the whore-house. However, people shouldn't complain about a choice they personally decided upon, in his opinion. "Right," He muttered dryly.

Allen shifted hurt by the other's tone of voice. The boy rarely ever cried. He would persist even when he felt the like a thousands knifes were stabbing him in the heart. Yet, somehow, tears began to form in his eyes.

He stayed silent, as he massaged the other's back. Hushed tears and sniffles made their way down his flushed cheek.

_Why is he being silent? _It wasn't that Kanda minded the silence. It was just that he was used to the boy blabbing about trivial things. It was part of Allen's charm. Suddenly, he felt a drop of water wet his back.

He swallowed. _He is crying… _

Kanda wasn't really the one to comfort others. He was never at ease around crying people. However, it didn't matter since he rarely cared for those people. Yet, Allen was another thing. He didn't know the boy for long, but he was feeling for the boy.

"I thought you were stronger?" He said without glancing back.

Allen whined softly. "Yeah…"

"What is it?"

"N-nothing."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't want to be bothered anyway-"

Suddenly, the boy was weeping harshly. His hand parted with the other's back, and instead cover his crying face. "I h-h-h-hate it here!"

Kanda hissed. He sat up, and glared at the boy. "If you hate it so much, why don't you leave?"

"I- I have nowhere to go."

"Nonsense," Kanda spat.

It wasn't nonsense however. Allen had been living their ever since his parents abandoned him when he was just five years old. He felt unwanted, and unloved except by Lenalee and Lavi. So even he was willing to risk starving in the streets, he wasn't willing to abandon the place where his best friends lived.

"You are… not as nice as I thought you were. You are mean!" Allen blurted out in the heat of the moment. He almost sounded like a toddler who snapped in his mother's face just because he was anxious and stressed.

Kanda's mouth opened in surprise. He knew he should feel angry at the boy, but for some reason or another he wasn't. He quickly composed himself, and faked a frown. "You are too-"

"I just said I wanted to thank you… and you insulted me. I don't enjoy this you know!" He wiped away his tears, as he rubbed his swollen eyes harshly.

"Seems to me like you do," The unforgiving words dripped from Kanda's mouth nonchalantly.

The pale petite boy stood up, and headed for the door. The other man's words hurt more than other men's whips and insults.

"Where are you going?" Yuu asked, as guilt forced the words to leave a nasty after taste in his mouth.

"Out…" Allen sniffled as he pulled the door open.

Instantly, Kanda was above him pushing the door closed. "He will hurt yo-"

"Apparently, I like it!" Allen sputtered scorning at Kanda's earlier comment.

"Fine, go out. I won't stop him from beating you this time around." Kanda released the door.

He felt Allen's back quiver against his chest, as the boy sniveled, blubbered, and panted. The little thing gasped everyone in a while as a reflex to the intense weeping.

Kanda looked to the side, rolling his eyes. It wasn't like him, yet he started rubbing the boy's upper arm in order to sooth his tears. "I-I didn't mean it this way…"

"Y-yes you did. You think I am cheap… I am…"

"I don't."

"I a-a-m not her-re because I want to."

"I know. Now, let's move away from the door before he hears you crying."

Allen nodded as he was led to the bed by the other man. He swallowed, "Sorry… I shouldn't have… I was stressed."

Kanda just nodded. "Is he forcing you to stay here? Did he kidnap you or something?"

Allen shook his head as his tears started to cool down, "No. My parents abandoned me when I was five. He took me in. I am working here to pay him back for the money he spent raising me up. Plus, I can't abandon my friends here. "

The long haired man started to put his coat back on.

"The time is almost over," Allen forced a smile onto his face. "I am sorry for being such a nuisance."

"Don't worry. I will keep it a secret, if you can keep mine."

"I will!"

Kanda walked out of the room, seeing his business partner, Suman Dark, walk out of Lavi's room too.

"How were you night, Kanda-san?"

The young man nodded in response, not bothering to answer. "I need to have a word with Cross Marian before we leave."

"I will wait for you outside."

Kanda strolled to where the red-headed man was. Marian sat on a small chair drinking, as one of clients waited for his favorite boy to be done session to be over. The dark haired raven gestured for Kanda that he wanted to have a word with him in private.

The man got up, and led the Yuu into what seemed eccentrically like a study.

"Did you need something, Kanda-sama?"

"Allen. He has marks all over his body, and I don't enjoy having to stare at an eye sore."

"Sure, I have many boy who don't provoke guests into-"

"I want Allen only."

The man coughed, "I understand, but… but I can't tell my other customers not to-"

"How much does he cost per week?"

Crosses eyes widened in surprise, "A lot."

"I assume this will be more than enough for two weeks. I will pay you for following weeks the next time I am here."

Cross glared at the ridiculous amount of money that the man handed him. There was no way he could get Allen to generate that amount in any other situation. "Yes, sir."

"Again, I don't anyone else to touch him."

Cross nodded.

XXXXXXX

Allen lingered in his bed waiting for Lavi to finish showering. He needed someone to talk to.

The door was suddenly slammed open as Cross barged in. Allen's blood froze in his veins from fear.

"Allen!"

He gulped. "Yes, Cross-shishou."

"I don't know what you did, but you are lucky I can't rip you apart right now. You are not going to work from the next to week. But, don't you think I am not going to make you work your ass off while doing the chores!"

Allen shrugged his shoulder trying to gesture to the other man his innocence. He was as stunned and baffled as his master was.

XXXXXXX

Two weeks passed, and Cross hadn't forced Allen into sleeping with any clients. It was bizarre. The boy could have sworn the man wanted to smack him around on several occasions, but held himself at the last moment.

The pale boy was glad he was free from the pain for two full weeks, but he dreaded the end of his retreat.

On the last day of the two weeks, Cross informed him that he was going to be meeting with a client. He sighed, surrendering to his fate as usual.

Again, he sat on the bed, kneeling face into the mattress as the door opened. "I am at your service. Please be kind to me."

He heard a scoff forcing him to look up. "Kanda-sama, are you with business partner here tonight too?"

Kanda shrugged away the question, "Strip. We should start exercising."

In all honesty, Kanda was more interested in examining if the boy had wound's than to exercising. He needed to know if Cross was following their pack or not, but he couldn't let Allen know for some reason or another.

The boy obeyed, taking most of his clothes off except for his briefs. He shifted on his feet smiling shyly.

Kanda's dark orbits traced over the pale skin, seeing beauty that was otherwise hidden underneath he bruises and blotches. _When did he become so… beautiful?_

"Push ups?" The boy asked grinning innocently.

"You don't have bruises. What happened?"

"Hmm." Allen pursed his lips, "I don't know. Cross-sama suddenly told me that I won't be working for two weeks. I was relieved sine I was already dreading lo-" He paused when he noticed what about to mindlessly reveal.

"Dreading what?"

"Nothing… push ups?"

Kanda coughed, and bent down.

"Kanda-sama, is you foot better now? Is it still swollen?"

"It's healed," the man said in an uninterested voice.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Lavi." Allen smiled cheerfully as he jumped into his bed. He was glad his boy wasn't aching for a change. Well, except from the sore muscles from the vigorous work out.

"You look content. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" Lavi wiggled an eyebrow. "Was it finally the night? Was he good to you?"

"No, no!" Allen blushed, "We just worked out."

Lavi faked a frown although in all honesty he was relieved. "Too bad… I wanted to hear the sexy details."

"No s-sexy details. How about your night?"

"It was slow. I guess men were with their families, since it's the holydays."

"How about Suman-sama? He was here tonight, right?" Allen figured that since he was Yuu's business partner, and Yuu only came when he was dragged by his him, Suman must have been their for Lavi.

"No, he wasn't here today. I think he was going on holyday with his family."

"Oh…" Allen paused. _So Kanda-sama wasn't forced into coming here tonight?_

**-To be Continued-**

**What do you think?**


End file.
